


A Templar's Nightmare

by ALadyofRohan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALadyofRohan/pseuds/ALadyofRohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into what happened to Cullen during the assault on Kinloch Hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Templar's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This features my OC mage, Eshne Surana.

Cullen felt a small tickle on his leg from under the blanket. At first it was as if a shock of electricity shot through his whole body, making him shudder. The prickling sensation turned into pleasure, it slowly came up over his knee, then his thigh.

He let out a small moan. Even in the dark of the templar barracks he could see a form rising from under his blanket. He felt warm hands on his hips, the figure between his legs bent forward and he felt a warm kiss under his belly button. Another. Another...

Half-asleep, Cullen grasped the sheets. Never in his life had he felt something so...so...pleasurable.

The figure sat up between Cullens legs, pushing the blanket from their head. A shock of bright orange hair gave away the identity of his midnight caller.

“Eshne?” He whispered.

Eshne put a slender finger to her scarlett lips. Her normally violet eyes flickering a slight yellow green, as elf eyes do in the dark.

Her hands trailed up from Cullen’s hips, her nails lightly grazing the skin, it sent electricity throughout his body. Cullen moaned again, only this time it was more in response to Eshne moving up to sit on his groin.

The thrill of it came to a quick stop when he stopped her hands.

“Eshne, you shouldn’t be here.” He whispered, fighting every primal urge in his body.

“Oh, Cullen,” She began, at the sound of his name escaping her lips Cullen began to perspire, “We’re the only ones here.”

He looked around, seeing that her statement was true. He looked back at her, seeing that she was playfully biting her bottom lip. Eshne moved her hips again. It made Cullens head spin.

“Please,” He breathed, “I can’t…”

Eshne’s lips fell into a frown, “Don’t you want me?” There was a slight moan to her words that gave Cullen another jolt of pleasure.

He held her soft hands to his lips and kissed them, “I didn’t say that,” He was almost angry at himself for saying that, “I just don’t think it’s a good idea. We could get in trouble.”

Eshne smirked, “I don’t see the harm in it,” She leaned forward, her lips almost touching his, he could smell the strawberry scent in her hair, “Cullen, my love.” Her right hand brought his left to grab her thigh, “I’ve seen how you look at me. I know what you would do to me if you had the chance.”

Cullen tried to pull his hand away, but she held it firmly.

“So what do you say, Cullen?” Eshne asked, “Are you going to put me on my back and ravish me?”

Cullen was silent for a moment, a lump formed in his throat.

He finally spoke up, “Eshne hates strawberries.”

The woman who had been sitting on him sighed, “You couldn’t have just fucked me like you would her could you?” Her voice distorted into a deep growl, “Poor little Chantry boy probably hasn’t seen what she looks like naked.” She took Cullens hands and placed them on her breasts, “I could show you.” Her skin was changing to purple and she was now barely clothed. Great horns slowly protruded from her head, and she revealed her true form to Cullen.

It was a desire demon. Cullens body seemed frozen to his bed. Gone were Eshne’s gentle violet eyes, replaced with black and gold one, cold and soulless.

“Get away from me demon!” Cullen shouted, pulling his hands from its grasp, “I would never…”

The demon laughed, “Never what? Throw her delicate and naked body to the bed, glide your hands all over her like a greedy little boy with his first coin? Or up against a wall? Oh my, my, what you could do to her. What about the library? I know you’ve thought about pushing the books away to lay her down. Spreading her lovely legs apart so you could thrust inside of her.” The demon raised its brow, “Or even better, you want to just hold her up in your big strong arms and ravish her?”

“Stop it,” Cullen spat, “That’s not what I want!”

“Not what you want?” The demon repeated, “You can’t hide those naughty thoughts from me Cullen Rutherford, you want to count see if those freckles really do cover the rest of her beautiful skin,” It ran its finger over his cheek, tapping his nose, “I know your heart's desire, and I can give that to you.”

“I don’t deal with the likes of you.” Cullen tried to push the demon away, “Get out of my head you succubus!” He struggled, but the demon pinned him down with their legs and hands.

“How dare you reject me!” It screeched, “I’m the only way you’ll ever be able to get a woman like that! You think she wants you? Ha!”

“You’re wrong.” Cullen’s voice cracked.

“I’m never wrong, my love,” The demon’s eyes flashed, “She’s a mage! And and elf on top of that. Do you really think she would fall in love with a templar human? No no, love. I, on the other hand can give you that love that you’ve craved. I can give you her body, her devotion, everything.”

“Stop!” Cullen thrashed, “Get off of me she-demon!” He demanded, pulling his arms free and pushing the demon off of him. He sat all the way up, looking for a weapon. He rolled off of his bed to scramble for his sword.

Before he could reach it, an invisible force lifted him from the ground and threw him into a shield rack. It toppled over, making a loud crashing sound.

Cullen knew his back had been scratched up, he felt the sting of blood oozing from large scrapes.

The demon stepped close to him, lifting its arm. As they did, Cullen was raised into the air again.

“I tried to bring your desires to life. To ease your pain as I devoured your essence piece by piece. But no. You chose to reject my offer.” The demon threw Cullen to the opposite wall.

Cullen heard a loud crack, knowing that his arm was broken in two. He held it close to him, sucking air to keep him yelping from the pain.

The demon sauntered over to him, it’s hips swaying back and forth.

Cullen’s vision started to blur and his head pounded. The demon took his chin with its forefinger.

“Then again, you are quite cute.” It contemplated, their eyes began to burn deviously.

Cullen’s stomach dropped.

The demon began to chuckle, “My, my,” It began, “The things I have planned for you.”

 


End file.
